Not Allowing A Disagreement To Come Between Us
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Rachel and Sasha get into a disagreement with Gena about Cassie, it creates a rift between them. Can the sisters, with some Celestialsapien help, mend the rift with their sister and niece? Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)


**guestsurprise, who owns Gena and Cassie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Sasha, Apollo, and Zeus.**

* * *

 **Not Allowing A Disagreement To Come Between Us**

"Gena, we just feel that maybe Cassie might have been a little too rough and overpowered the others," Rachel said, her facial expression looking frustrated. "She does has Tetramand DNA in her and that has no doubt increased her strength a bit."

"Strength that she might not have complete control over yet," Sasha said.

Gena glared at them angrily. "She did fine!" She said. "She's been training really hard and worked hard to be in that program!"

"I'm not sure the new program is good for Cassie or the other children," Rachel said. "The Plumbers either need to adapt it a bit more, or Cassie needs to have perhaps her father show her how to control her strength."

That didn't sit well with Gena and finally, she threw her hands up in the air. "Ugh! You know what? This is pointless," she said, looking more upset now. "I'll have Cassie apologize to the others, but I won't have her quit the program!"

She stormed out after that and the sisters sighed, more frustrated as they felt the discussion wasn't finished as they were still a bit worried. "Do you think we might have been a bit too harsh?" Sasha asked.

"No, but I think Gena gets a bit too overprotective of her daughter when someone points out something like Cassie's strength," said the older sister. "She is very strong for her age, thanks to Four Arms' DNA inside her, but I doubt it would hurt for her to perhaps learn to control it better."

Sasha was thoughtful. "Maybe Gena was defensive because Cassie's been through so much and she doesn't want her to feel like she did anything wrong," she said.

Rachel nodded, seeing what her sister was saying. "She took our worry wrong and felt we were accusing Cassie of being irresponsible with her strength," she said.

The younger sister sighed softly. "Why don't we talk to Gena and Cassie after we've all had a chance to cool off?" She said. "Right now, we're all still upset."

The blonde-haired girl nodded in agreement just as Four Arms came into the room. "Is everything okay?" He asked. "I heard you guys and Gena arguing."

Rachel sighed. "I'm afraid Gena took our concern as an attack on Cassie and we got frustrated that she was apparently not going to listen to our suggestion," she said.

"About what?" The Tetramand asked.

When they told him about the program and how they felt Cassie might have been a bit too rough and overpowered the others, he grew a bit concerned. "What do you suggest?" He asked. "I'd like her to stay in the program."

"We're not suggesting she quit the program, Four Arms," Sasha said. "But maybe Cassie needs a little help learning how to control her strength."

"Like how to make sure that she doesn't use too much of her strength in mock fights," Rachel said. "Rook told me one of the other Plumbers who was in the mock fights thought he felt something break in his arm after mock fighting with Cassie and he went to the medbay afterwards."

Four Arms was now alert. "And?" He asked gently, afraid of the answer.

Rachel sighed. "The radius and ulna bones in his arms were fractured," she said. "To the point where he had to be put on medical leave for a bit."

The Tetramand sat down in shock. "How bad were the bones fractured?" He asked.

"Thankfully, not too bad, but still bad enough to where he can't train or do any field work for a bit."

Sasha placed a hand on one of the alien's arms. "Four Arms, we're not saying Cassie is at fault; just that maybe she didn't realize the amount of strength she was using," she said.

He nodded, understanding. "Does Gena know about the Plumber that was injured?" He asked.

"She didn't really give us a chance to tell her," Rachel said. "And we didn't tell Cassie yet either."

The alien nodded. "Let me see if I can talk to them," he said.

That proved difficult as Gena didn't want to talk about it and Cassie didn't want to either after she had apologized.

But as Rachel and Sasha feared, that wasn't the last of it.

* * *

A few days passed and they noticed how Gena didn't join them for the mothers' nights, but rather chose to work alone in her room and Cassie refused to train with the other kids, rather deciding to train with the other Plumbers.

"Okay, this rift is only going to get wider unless we resolve it," Sasha said, uncharacteristcally serious.

"I agree. This has gone too far," Rachel said. "We need to talk to them."

"How about I talk to Gena and you talk to Cassie?" Her younger sister suggested.

The older girl nodded. "Good idea," she said.

But that proved unsuccessful. Both Gena and Cassie denied any attempt to speak to the sisters. "Mom and I are going on a special training retreat for a while," Cassie said.

Rachel sensed something wrong. "For how long?" She asked.

Cassie didn't reply right away. "Do you need help with dinner?" She asked, changing the subject.

The young woman blinked. "Sure," she said, but the whole retreat thing didn't set well with her.

And it didn't set well with Sasha either as she was unsuccesful in getting an answer out of Gena as to how long they'd be gone. The two sisters met up at the top of the stairs and looked at each other. "Sasha, we can't let them go on that retreat," Rachel said firmly.

"Of course not," Sasha said. "But how do we get them to talk to us and get them to realize that we were only concerned?"

Rachel glanced around, deep in thought until she happened to glance up at the attic and thought about Alien X, who was on a mission at the moment. She then perked up, remembering that Zeus and Apollo were at the Mansion. She now smiled. "Gena and Cassie haven't met Zeus and Apollo yet, have they?" She asked.

The younger girl shook her head before an understanding look came to her face and she smiled. "If anyone can convince them to listen to us, it would be them," she said. "Let's go see if they'd be willing to help."

Upon hearing the situation and sensing how the rift needed to be mended before it became impossible to mend, the two Celestialsapiens agreed to help. "Apollo, why don't you take Cassie and I'll take Gena?" Zeus suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Apollo said.

"Apollo," Rachel said, getting his attention as she remembered something. "Cassie is somewhat afraid of Celestialsapiens."

"I think Gena might be unsure about them too," Sasha said.

Zeus and Apollo nodded. "Thank you for telling us," Zeus said. "We'll keep that in mind."

"But for right now, we best get to them," Apollo said. "I sense they are looking to leave right after dinner."

"Good luck," Rachel said, looking more worried.

"Please convince them to talk to us?" Sasha said.

"We will. Don't worry, girls," Zeus said soothingly, gently pulling them into a hug that the two instantly accepted, feeling a bit better as they watched the alien father and son head down to the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cassie was getting the table set in the dining room. "Mom, do you think this retreat really is the best thing?" She asked.

Gena nodded, though she felt a few doubts fill her and she sighed lightly.

"If you have doubts, then you shouldn't go," came an unfamiliar voice and she gasped, turning to see a very muscular Celestialsapien behind her. He had three gold bands on both upper arms and his eyes were a mixture of green and white. "Gena, that retreat would not be best right now for you or your daughter."

The young woman powered up, glaring at the Celestialsapien. "Who are you?" She demanded. "And what makes you think you can say that? I know what's best for me and my daughter."

"Avoiding your family?" He asked and he could see that caught her a bit off guard. "Rachel and Sasha are concerned about you two."

"Well, they needn't be," Gena said, turning away.

But two arms came around her and she gasped. "I'm sorry, Gena," she heard before feeling herself being pulled back a bit. She tried to scream, but that was impossible and she put a hand to her throat in shock as she realized she couldn't make a sound. Two white hands turned her to face her captor and he gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but I need you to listen to me," he said.

She felt her throat again and he nodded. "I temporarily gave you laryngitis," he said, making her look at him in horror. "I'll heal your voice after you listen to me."

Seeing as she had no other choice, she sighed and nodded before glancing at their surroundings and looking curious. "My old home," he said, knowing what she was wondering. He then pulled her into a gentle hug. "Gena, did you feel Rachel and Sasha were thinking your daughter needed to be punished and that was why you were upset with them?"

She looked at him in surprise, but as she thought about it, she wasn't sure how to answer. Seeing this, Zeus began rubbing her back gently. "The girls were simply concerned, that's all," he said gently. "Cassie is quite strong for her age because of the Tetramand DNA in her. Perhaps she doesn't quite know her own strength yet."

The gentle words hit Gena hard and she looked up at him, seemingly thinking that perhaps she had been a bit too quick to jump in and defend her daughter. "She's been through a lot, hasn't she?" She heard the Celestialsapien holding her ask. She nodded. "You weren't wrong to feel overprotective of her, but perhaps that made you jump to conclusions too fast and not only frustrated you, but frustrated Rachel and Sasha too. They feel that this has caused a rift between you, Cassie, and them, which is why they were trying to talk to you both and when they learned you were going on that retreat but wouldn't say for how long, they came to me and my son, hoping perhaps we might be able to help you."

She looked up at him, a few tears falling down her face. _Why_? She mouthed.

Zeus placed a hand gently on her throat. "Hold on," he said as his hand glowed white for a moment before he nodded. "Okay, try talking now."

"Why?" Gena asked before gasping and sighing in relief that her voice was back.

"Because if the rift between you, Cassie, and them isn't mended...it may never be mended then," he said. "Gena, did you decide to do the retreat when you were in a fit of anger? Or did you decide to do it when you were calm and your mind was clear?"

She went to answer, but then paused before letting out a sigh. "What kind of a person am I if I let a disagreement come between us?" She asked.

"But you're not going to let it come between you and your family, are you?" Zeus asked.

Gena shook her head before she felt more horrible, something the Celestialsapien noticed. "What would you like to do, Gena?" He asked gently.

She looked at him. "I need to talk to Rachel and Sasha," she said.

He nodded before smiling. "Of course," he said as he trapped her in a gentle, but secure hug. "But first...,"

Gena squealed as a raspberry was blown into her neck and white fingers wiggled into her stomach, making her laugh as the large Celestialsapien continued tickling her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at the Mansion..._

Cassie gasped as the unfamiliar Celestialsapien approached her. "Don't be frightened, Cassie," he said soothingly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who are you?" She asked. "Are...Are you from the Courts?"

"No," he replied. "I left them long ago."

The teenager studied the alien in front of her. He was quite muscular like her dad, had two gold bands on both his upper arms, and his eyes were a mixture of green and gold. He moved closer and she moved back, making him arch an eyebrow at her. "You're not even going to let me greet you properly, little one?" He asked. "You are my niece after all."

She stopped short. "Your niece?" She asked.

He nodded, but when he again tried to step closer, she retreated and ran out of the room, but Apollo teleported to in front of her and caught her as she crashed into him. "Not so fast, little one," he said, scooping her up.

"Let me go!" She demanded.

"If I did that, I wouldn't be able to do this," he said, gently untucking the young girl's t-shirt and moving it up just enough to expose her belly button and he wiggled one finger into her belly button.

A surprised giggle left the young girl and she squirmed, but Apollo chuckled, forming energy cuffs around Cassie's wrists and ankles, gently immobilizing her, though she struggled. "Oh, no, you're not going to escape me, little one," the Celestialsapien chuckled before blowing a big raspberry into the young one's stomach, making her shriek with giggles.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! THAHAT TIHIHICKLES!" She protested.

"Of course it does," he said, twirling a finger into her belly button before wiggling that same finger over her stomach, making her giggle harder and squirm to get away. "You're in my ticklish clutches, Cassie, and I'm not going to let you go."

He was only teasing though and smiled before he began blowing raspberries into her stomach again, making her laugh and giggle as she struggled to escape, squealing when Apollo turned his attention to her bare feet and began tickling her feet with his fingers. "My, my. What a ticklish little one my niece is."

Cassie couldn't stop laughing as the Celestialsapien tickled her a bit longer before stopping, letting her catch her breath. She looked up at him as she tried to catch her breath. "How do you know my name?" She asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Apollo, little one," he replied, stroking her head soothingly. "I was with the courts a long time ago before I came to Earth."

She looked at him. "How long have you been on Earth?" She asked.

He smiled. "Ever since your aunt Rachel and aunt Sasha were very little," he said. "Do you remember Sergeant Williams?"

She nodded and a surprised expression came to her face. "Wait. You're Sergeant Williams?"

Apollo chuckled at her surprised expression. "Yes, that was my cover until after the Mansion nearly went into that Level 10 Lockdown."

He now snapped his fingers, releasing the energy cuffs around the young girl's wrists and ankles. "Your aunts are worried about you," he said. "You are rather strong for your age, Cassie."

She looked down. "I...I didn't mean to hurt that Plumber," she said softly.

"I know you didn't," he said soothingly. "But Rachel and Sasha didn't feel you needed to be punished for that. Rather, they felt that someone should perhaps show you how to better control your strength. Your father no doubt could show you."

Now that she heard the real reason for her aunts' concern, Cassie looked up at him. "Really?" She asked, feeling a bit unsure.

"Really," he replied with a nod. "Come, let's go find your aunts."

When they found the sisters, the two adults pulled Cassie into a hug. "Sweetie, we were only concerned," Rachel said.

"I know that now," she said, hugging her aunts back. "Do you know where Mom is? I think I can convince her to talk to you guys."

Sasha smiled. "It's okay, honey. Zeus is taking care of that," she said.

"Zeus?" Cassie asked.

"My father," Apollo said with a smile. "Your great-uncle."

Two hands scooped the teenager up right then, making her gasp in surprise as she heard a chuckle. "So this is Cassie, hmm?" A deep voice said. She turned to find a Celestialsapien just like Apollo, only with green and white eyes and three gold bands on his arms. Gena was beside him and the young woman looked at the sisters before looking down in shame.

Rachel went over and pulled Gena into a hug. "Hon? Are you okay?" She asked.

That was it. Gena hugged Rachel hard. "I'm sorry," she said softly, tears gathering in her eyes.

"It's okay," the older woman soothed as Sasha joined them, hugging Gena too.

Cassie smiled when she saw that. "Mom, does this mean...we're not going on that retreat?" She asked hopefully.

Gena smiled and shook her head. "I don't think that's best right now," she replied as she and the sisters gently broke the hug.

"Good," came Four Arms' voice from behind her as he scooped her up into his arms. "Because I don't want to be away from my love or my daughter."

Gena smiled and kissed the man she loved while Cassie giggled. Hearing her giggle, Zeus chuckled and playfully poked the young girl's stomach, making her giggle again. "Looks like you're feeling better too, little one," he said.

She nodded before looking at Apollo and reaching for him. Chuckling, he accepted her from his father, feeling her wrap her arms around his neck in a hug. "Thanks, Uncle Apollo," she said.

"For what, little one?" He asked curiously.

"For helping me and Mom see that we shouldn't let a disagreement come between us and our family," she replied.

"Yes, thank you," Gena said gratefully before looking at her love. "Fours, would you be willing to help our daughter learn a bit more about her strength?"

"Of course, hon," he said with a smile before looking at his daughter. "What do you think, sweetheart?"

Cassie grinned. "I can't wait to pin you in a wrestling match, Dad," she said.

Moments later, she was giggling and laughing as her father tickled her playfully, making everyone else laugh in amusement as peace filled them all.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
